Morgoth
Sometimes called 'Fallen' or 'Devils', Morgoth are mostly Valar that Fell from the light in their efforts to stem the Abysal chaos which flowed into Creation. Though not all of them are Fallen Valar as any soul that spends enough time In Bastion can eventually grow in power and become a lesser Devil, a rare occurrence to happen due to the amount of hellish flaying souls suffer in their distorted uses by the Morgoth. These being's are considered to be evil for all intensive purposes, they do still serve a purpose. They serve as soldiers and guardians of their home plane of Bastion which some call Hell a plane which sits over the majority of the Abyss's potential entry points into Creation. The ruler of The Bastion-and indeed all Morgoth kind, Is the Devil Queen Avernus, a station she holds in high regard. Morgoth make use of damned souls from creation as a power source in order to wage their eternal war. Trapping countless in binding contracts or collecting them when they fail the Valar and fall deep into sin. These souls suffer great torture at the hands of Morgoth who see them as cattle, or sources of entertainment. Avernus: Lawful Evil Domains: Hell, Law, Air, Evil, Suffering, Fire, War, God of: Birds and hell, Volcano's and Morgoth(devil) kind. Symbol: A pentacle wrapped in black wings. Backstory Appearing in the form of a great black demonic Raven, or sometimes as a beautiful black eyed women. Avernus was the first Valar to fall the the corruptible nature of the Abyss, was A patron deity of a near angelic race of humanoid birdfolk. Herself and some of her siblings were charged with protecting creation from demons by Who'Thrall She formed a great army and did exactly that. But her legions alone were no match for the endless chaos that she faced and eventually she tired and Turned to the other Valar within creation for help. They did not answer, most of them believing it was not their place. This enraged her. Choked by the unatural energies of the Abyss she began raiding Creation for souls in order to bolster her armies powers. A plan which worked for a while, the tides were indeed stemmed. But The Valar were not happy seeing so many of their beloved creations turned into tortured weapons. This began a war which Avernus could not win, a war with the Light. After a fearsome battle with Makarumm which ended in a stalemate, Avernus finally sued for a Treaty. She constructed with the help of her lieutenant Eli a mystical binding contract which would allow her to take only souls of those that had signed themselves away. She argued that her bastion would be the perfect place to punish the wicked. Many Valar were not happy to agree to this at first, but in time realized that without Avernus standing as Queen of the Bastion, they would have to face the demons themselves. So one by one Valar agreed to sign. Little to their knowledge the contract had been riddled with deceit by Eli, the contract allowed them to push their will upon the Mortal realm unchecked by direct interference from Valar as long as none of the named Lieutenants themselves stepped foot into creation. Eli: Lawful Evil Domains: Contract's, Hell, Law, Lies God Of: Lies and Contracts. Symbol: A Satanic pentagram with Hellish runes surrounding the 3 top most points. (runes which represent Eli's name) Backstory